Caso Cerrado
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: La verdad nunca fue más dura. Precuela de "Take my Hand"


**Caso Cerrado**

El mazo golpea contra la gruesa madera del tribunal, las charlas de la gente se silencian, mientras los jurados terminan de ocupar su lugar correspondiente. Las puertas de la corte se cierran y empieza.

-Hoy –una chica de aspecto severo e inquebrantable, se dirige al público dando por iniciada la sesión- miércoles 17 de diciembre del año 2014 se abre el caso de Lincy Rocks, acusada del asesinato de Dib Membrana.

La gente lanza una exclamación contenida de sorpresa e impresión, las miradas se en el asiento de la desprotegida y solitaria acusada, una chica de cabello negro con mechones pintados de blanco y con vestimenta de la típica adolescente de 17 años.

En brazos en otra mesa está la desdichada peliblanca, que no puede hacer más que sollozar aun la pérdida de su amado prometido, haciendo una mirada de súplica a su abogada quien es la comenzó con el caso.

Solo hace un gesto de indiferencia mientras el mazo del juez vuelve a restablecer la calma en el lugar.

-No hay ninguna que pueda justificar este "arresto" –se burla con arrogancia logrando la atención la chica encargada del caso- no hay nada que pueda probarlo.

La castaña cruza los brazos y se le acerca provocando que la postura relajada de la acusada se pusiera tensa.

-Y entonces, díganos –dice observándola fijamente, refiriéndose a todos los del cuarto, la acusada cambia su postura- ¿Cuál es su argumento?

De pronto el rostro confiado de la peli-negra se empieza a desmoronar, con preocupación baja la cabeza dejando unas pequeñas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, casi a punto de llorar.

-Es que… es que… ¡EL DIJO QUE ME AMABA! –grita con frustración contenida.

Los testigos al fondo empiezan a murmurar, mientras la acusada se empieza a desmoronar en llanto, la castaña solo lo tomo como un juego de parte de la muchacha.

-¿Entonces porque lo mato?, hay varios testigos que pueden asegurar su culpa y muchas cosas más –la ve acusadoramente- ¡usted no lo amaba! ¡solo se obsesiono con él!

El sonido de una cachetada resuena contra las paredes, la multitud aguanta la respiración después de ver a la acusada agredir a la castaña, esta solo voltea la cabeza y se toca la mejilla enrojecida mirando a la acusada con una ligera sorpresa.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO ERA AMOR! –la mira con rabia- yo lo ame.

Se ve cómo se restriega las lágrimas con brusquedad y la vuelve a mirar con rabia mezclada con dolor.

\- El me cambio, estuvo conmigo y después… después... ¡ME CAMBIO POR OTRA!

El jurado empieza a conmoverse por la escena de la chica en llanto, la multitud empieza a murmurar, la castaña comparte una mirada con la peliblanca.

A este paso iba a ganar el caso.

La castaña da la espalda dando unos pasos asía al jurado deteniéndose.

\- Es comprensible que cualquier mujer se siente rechazada después de pasar por la misma situación –dice acomodándose los lentes- pero usted –se gira donde la acusada en encarándola- dijo " _que lo amaba_ " tiempo **pa-sa-do**.

El jurado y todos en la sala exclaman con sorpresa ante esta nueva evidencia que la propia acusada dejo escapar de sus labios.

Lincy suda con terror por su evidente error.

\- Ah... yo... eh… creo que hace calor aquí –ríe nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo podemos saber entonces que su plan no fue más que una mera venganza? –se acerca a ella amenazante- que no planeo su muerte desde un inicio y de ser así, ¿alguien más sabia de esto?

La pelinegra suda la gota gorda al ver como de repente la castaña saca un folder.

-Señores del jurado –dice la castaña alzando la voz- durante arduas semanas mi equipo de investigación logro rescatar detalles importantes de los sucesos hechos antes de la boda de Dib Membrana –le va pasando las fotos tomadas- estas fotos muestran a Lincy en una relación completamente distinta a la que afirma que tuvo con el joven Membrana y que además, es un rival de su antiguo novio.

-¡Objeción! –grita Lincy parándose- puede decir lo que quiera de mí, ¡pero nunca tuvo a nadie después de que Dib me abandonara! ¡esto es un vergüenza para ustedes además de meterse en mi vida privada!

-¿No hubo nadie? –dice la castaña volviéndose su concentración a la acusada- y lo niega a pesar de las fotos que muestran como clara evidencia la falsedad de sus palabras?

Lincy suda sentando junto con una risita nerviosa.

–E-Esas no pueden ser recientes… –balbucea mientras intenta buscar una razón con que defenderse de la prueba-… debió haber sido algún amor del pasado –ríe mientras siente la presión de la multitud que murmura- ya saben… es difícil mantener los secretos.

-Coincido –sonríe la castaña provocando que Lincy se calme- sin embargo –su sonrisa desaparece- ¿Por qué no preguntarle a el mismo? –dice fijando su mirada a la entrada del salón- ¡damas y caballeros llamo al estrado a Zim!

Las puertas de la corte se abren y aparece el pequeño ser de piel verde y extraña mirada purpura con un pelo negro tambaleando sobre su cabeza, caminando por entre la gente con pasos de soldado, mientras la gente murmura sobre su sorpresiva presencia que para sorpresa y horror de la acusada esto no es más que solo el comienzo.

Zim se sienta en la otra silla al lado del juez.

\- Que sea rápido! deje a Gir con la nave, digo… auto y podría destruirlo! –grita el extraño chico de lentitas purpuras y piel extrañamente verde.

\- Seré breve señor Zim –se acomoda los lentes y lo mira directo a sus falsos ojos- ¿dónde estuvo el 14 de diciembre a las horas de la madrugada?

El mencionado sonríe mientras se agarra las mejillas como recordando algo.

\- ¡Zim estaba junto a la Humana de su Vida, Lincy! –exclama sonriente y mirando a la nombrada con afecto.

La habitación se llena de estupor que pronto es calmado por el mazo del juez.

\- ¡Hicimos algo genial! –rio sin pensar en las palabras que utilizaba, al fondo se veía a Lincy sudar.

La castaña sonríe, habían llegado al grano más fácil de lo que pensó.

\- ¿Y qué cosa _"genial_ " hicieron? –le pregunto con naturalidad.

\- Eliminamos un **_"gran problema"_** –respondio Zim sonriendo con maldad, provocando que la multitud incluyendo al jurado empezara a murmurar.

\- ¿Y que era eso, señor Zim? –pregunta la castaña disimulando curiosidad.

Zim se relajo en el asiento agrandando su siniestra sonrisa.

-¡Matamos al Dib-apestoso! –rió con placer al recordar la escena- ¡esa basura se estaba casando! ¡Zim veía todo! entonces mi amada me susurro con ojos llorosos –la acusada empieza a temblar- _"me hizo daño, debe pagar!"_ ¡y Zim no pudo estar más de acuerdo! –miro dulcemente a la acusada- ¿recuerdas amor? me pediste acabar con tu sufrimiento dándole un disparo con el arma que traías a la cabeza de ese estúpido cabezón al momento de decir el sí acepto! ¡reíste cuando atravesó su cráneo! –le sonrió grandemente- ¡Zim te ama más por eso! ¡eliminaste a su enemigo Dib!

La gente grita de espanto, la corte se vuelve un caos hasta que el juez retoma la calma y me deja hablar, el ser verde sin querer había soltado todo lo que la castaña necesitaba oír.

\- ¿Ven señores del jurado? -apunta a Zim- este chico fue cómplice del asesinato de Dib Membrana a la hora de los votos –se vuelve a la acusada que siente que se ahogara por toda la presión que estaba acumulando- déjeme hacerle una sencilla pregunta, si realmente amo a Zim señorita Lincy –la mira atravesándola con la mirada- ¿porque mintió de que mato a Dib porque lo amaba?

Su pregunta provoca que la sonrisa sínica de Zim desparezca provocando que intervenga mirando a la castaña indignado.

\- ¡Esas son sucias mentiras! ¡estúpida bola de carne! –grita con cólera.

-¿Miento? –rápidamente saca una grabadora que había permanecido oculta en el bolsillo de su saco- entonces no tendrá problemas en oír esto unos minutos antes de ser llamado –dice apretando el botón y dejando reproducir la cinta:

 _"-Y entonces, díganos –se escucha la voz de la castaña- ¿Cuál es su argumento?_

 _Se escucha un par de sollozos._

 _-Es que… es que… ¡EL DIJO QUE ME AMABA! –el grito de la propia voz de Lincy hace que la misma se revuelque de nervios._

 _-¿Entonces porque lo mato?, hay varios testigos que pueden asegurar su culpa y muchas cosas más –se vuelve a escuchar la voz de la castaña- ¡usted no lo amaba! ¡solo se obsesiono con él!_

 _Se escucha el sonido de un golpe._

 _-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO ERA AMOR! –se escucha nuevamente su grito- yo lo ame."_

Al finalizar la grabación todos en el estrado quedan callados pero no tanto como Zim que impactado y con lágrimas de enojo y decepción mira a la acusada y la apunta acusadoramente: -¡TU! ¡ENGAÑASTE A ZIM!

-Como ven –la castaña pone en evidencia la reacción dolida del chico verde- Lincy Rocks tuvo amoríos con el señor Zim justo dos días antes de que empezara la boda del difunto joven Membrana -la mira acusadoramente- y al estar a su completa merced lo convenció para matar a Dib puesto que **sa-bí-a** del odio entre ambos, lo cual le facilito junto con su falso amor para lograr matar a Dib –hace una pausa que parece terminal- ¿cómo se declara? ¿ ** _Señorita-Lincy-Rocks_**?

Todos aplauden a la castaña por haber ganado el caso siendo altamente agradecida por la peliblanca llorando lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Gracias! –lloro Nyx abrazándola para luego verla con una sonrisa- no sabe lo mucho que significo para mí.

-No es nada señorita –le sonríe- es mi trabajo.

-Ahora que sé que se a echo justicia –responde Nyx secándose las lágrimas- finalmente mi Dib ya puede descansar en paz.

La castaña asiente, sintiendo en parte que la joven peliblanca tal vez tenga razón.

En lo que los policías encadenan a Lincy, Gir corre donde su amo que llora a mares pues que esto fue muy duro para su corazón enamorado de la calculadora Roca.

-Calmase Amo –le decía Gir con preocupación- ella no vale las lágrimas del amo.

Él lo mira aun llorando pero ahora con indignación, su gran orgulloso no soportaba que solo lo hayan utilizado a _"él"_ , que es el ser más sorprendente del universo.

-Zim... la... odia... Zim jamás volverá amar a ninguna sucia Humana –llora sentándose en los escalones del Tribunal de Justicia.

Gir soba su cabeza muchos reporteros les pasan de largo para entrevistar a quien puso fin al caso de Dib Membrana.

-Ya Amito, ya todo termino –dice intentando que su almo se calme- espere –dice viéndolo a los ojos sonriendo juguetonamente al amo que para de llorar al ver tan extraño cambio de humor de su SIR- ¿la **Jefa** supo que sabía que compartía besitos con una humana?

Esa pregunta elimina toda tristeza de parte de Zim quien preocupado ahora no sabe como responder, pero no es necesesario, dos botas negras casi igual a las suyas se aparecen en su delante, provocando que levante la vista y haga una mueca de espanto al ver a la _"jefa"_.

-Ahora ya ¡LO SE! –le grita la voz rabiosa de Tak- ¡MALDITO TARADO! ¡INFIEL!

Se levanta casi tan rápido como nota su presencia, si esta escucho la conversación con su SIR estaba más que frito.

-Tak… Zim puede explicarlo ¡AAAAHH!

Grita adolorido el orgulloso irken al ser jalado bruscamente por la femenina por una de sus delgadas antenas negras llevándoselo junto con ella y su SIR que los seguía de cerca riendo.

Volviendo a la castaña que sale del tribunal contestando las preguntas que los ansiosos periodistas le hacen con respecto a su caso ganado.

-No iba rendirme tan fácilmente –respondía a uno de los reporteros- se necesita mucha inteligencia y ser muy astuto para lograr que ellos mismo se delataran así mismos…

En el momento de pronto comienza un viento abrazador provocando que casi todas las personas a su alrededor cayeran al suelo, un sonido extraño se escuchó en el cielo de la tarde, al alzar la vista se veía una gran y extraña nave que uno se preguntaría en cómo no la habían notado antes.

El cristal que cubre a la nave que se pone casi enfrente de la castaña provoca que ella y la mayoría de los que están a su alrededor.

-¡Antes de cumplir mi sentencia! –grita Lincy elevándose así a las alturas donde los policías ya no pueden alcanzarla- ¡primero tendrás que atraparme! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAAHHHA!

Ríe maquiavélicamente mientras se eleva rápidamente asía el cielo perdiéndose en una estela magneta dirigiéndose a las estrellas que empiezan aparecer en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Cómo pudo escapar? –grita uno de los jefes de la policía a sus subordinados que aparecieron malheridos y desorientados.

-¡Nos tendió una trampa! –dice mirando la estela que se desvanecía maldiciendo a la pelinegra que se alejaba de la atmosfera terrestres y escaparía en la inmensidad del espacio- ¡jamás podremos atraparla!

La castaña se levanta mientras las autoridades dan por finalizada el caso, lamentablemente sin que la culpable pudiera cumplir con su sentencia, la peliblanca se acerca a ella.

-Lo lamento –le dijo mirando al cielo igual que ella- no sabía que esto acabaría así.

-Oh, no sea acabado –la peliblanca la miro desconcertada- si cree que puede escapar de la justicia está más que equivocada.

La peliblanca no dice nada, la castaña abandona el lugar tomando un auto policial y poniendo en marcha el acelerador partiendo rápidamente de ahí, mirando el cielo con furia y deseo de justicia asía aquella tramposa niña siguiendo su estela llevándola lejos.

Detuvo el auto casi con un salto abrupto al encontrarse al filo de un acantilado, salió del auto intentando encontrar la estela en cielo, pero aquella se desvanecía más y más, dando la señal de que aquella nave ya había abandonado la tierra.

-¡Te buscare! ¡lo haré! –grita asía el cielo- ¡te buscare en todos los espacios del universo hasta encontrarte! ¡no importa cuánto me lleve! ¡pero tu cumplirás con tu condena!

Sería el inicio de una larga travesía.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **finalmente lo termine... hay cuanto me llevo**

 **espero aya quedado bien =)**

 **para los que no entiendan ni jota de que fue esto, esto fue producto de una mis conversación artísticas con cierta colega mia (con sus detalles algo cambiados para adaptarlo a la historia y para comprensión suya) y que esta dedicado a la misma XD**

 **¡dejen comentarios!**

 **¡KOKORO SE VA!**

 **¡PAZ!**


End file.
